1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system for receiving print data transmitted from an upper system to execute a printing process and, more particularly, a printing system having a power-saving mode that can save the power (energy) by stopping the power source and the clock supplied to a printing portion, a controlling portion, etc. in the standby state in which no printing process is executed.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, as the system of this type, it has been well known the system employing the system that the power supply of the system is turned ON while asserting the first output control signal (busy signal) when the receiving operation is started in the power-saving mode, and then the busy signal is negated when the initialization is completed (see Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) Hei 10-56526, for example). In other words, the receiving operation from the parallel interface is stopped once by asserting the busy signal, and then the receiving operation is started again by negating the busy signal at the stage when the receiving preparation is completed by turning ON the power supply of the system.